l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Krav (Llama Bill)
Summary GoogleDoc Character Sheet Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder Krav, level 1 Dragonborn, Warlord Warlord: Battlefront Leader Commanding Presence: Bravura Presence Dragon Breath Key Ability: Dragon Breath Strength Dragon Breath Damage Type: Dragon Breath Lightning Background: Dragonborn - Dishonored (Bluff class skill) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 18, Con 13, Dex 12, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 18. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 16, Con 13, Dex 12, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 16. AC: 19 Fort: 15 Reflex: 13 Will: 15 HP: 25 Surges: 9 Surge Value: 7 TRAINED SKILLS Intimidate +11, Bluff +9, Athletics +9, Diplomacy +9 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +1, Arcana, Dungeoneering, Endurance +1, Heal, History +2, Insight, Nature, Perception, Religion, Stealth +1, Streetwise +4, Thievery +1 FEATS Level 1: Armored Warlord POWERS Warlord at-will 1: Direct the Strike Warlord at-will 1: Brash Assault Warlord encounter 1: Vengeance is Mine Warlord daily 1: Lamb to the Slaughter ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Longsword, Heavy Shield, Javelin (2), Scale Armor Fluff Background Krav was born in the Kingdom of Jade and like his father started training in the army from a very young age. Unlike his father who always kept his emotions under control as was traditional in the Kingdom of Jade, Krav let his emotions run free and was always louder and more confident than everyone around him. This got him noticed by his trainers and started training as a warlord, his attitude also got him noticed by his trainers when the were looking for someone to punish. Krav often jokes that he doesn’t know if his commanders or the people he has been commanded to fight have given him the majority of the scars. When he is being slightly more honest he admits that they were all his fault. After years of getting into trouble for turning up to exercises drunk or improvising on orders he was kicked out of the army. Before any deductions he was top of his class and had a promising future as a general ahead of him, the problem was that the reductions outweighed the mark he received by a large margin. His group always received tops marks in exercises so he knew he was doing something right. The last thing he did before leaving for Daunton was to steal a Shield of Jade, the symbol of the Army of Jade which everyone receives on the completion of their training in the army. In Daunton Krav fits in much better so he has been making up for lost time by doing whatever he wants so he has spent many a night propped against a bar or in a card den. On the more expensive nights he has done both. While he was enjoying himself he couldn’t help but remember how much more he enjoyed a good fight or adventure. He joined the army to become a well known hero like the Five and now he is going to approach the same goal from a different direction. By taking any work that may lead to fame. With all his years of training he know nothing can go wrong but this may be the overconfidence that everyone always talks about. Appearance and personality Race: Dragonborn Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'6" Weight: 297lb. Alignment: Unaligned Region: Kingdom of Jade Personality: Confident, cocky and daring. Physical Description: Krav is a tall dragonborn covered in scars that snake across all the exposed parts of his body. Between the scars you can tell that his scales are a dark orange almost brown in colour. Not that much of his body is exposed due to the equally scarred scale mail he is wearing made from tarnished steel. The mail is well used but of high enough quality that it still defend him fro harm and from the look of the armour this is an important job. The scale on scale layering creates the effect of making him seem almost more draconic. He has an ornate shield made from polished steel with a symmetrical copper design that has turned bright jade due to oxidisation . When he removes his scale mail more scars held together with slithers of unmarked scales are revealed. Under his armour he is wearing a simple sleeveless shirt that showed why he was so confident when he came in. His body is extremely muscular and defined from years of hard training. His golden eyes stick out against the deep orange scales and always exudes confidence no matter the situation. Like most dragonborn the scales covering most of his body are extremely fine apart from the hands and feet where they become much more imposing. Story Hooks *Hook 1: While the shield he stole wasn't very expensive it is an important symbol so he may be in trouble for taking it. *Hook 2: He wants to help his homeland against the Oni as he feels that he is honor bound to do so as a bearer of the Shield of Jade. *Hook 3: This leads him to take more interest in demons than most. *Hook 4: He is extremely overconfident so this has been known to get him in and out of trouble regularly. This is especially true in a new land. *Kicker: Wants to become a well known adventurer and go back to the Kingdom of Jade a hero. Wish List *L7 (2,600 gp): +2 Dwarven Drakescale Armor (PHB) *L6 (1,800 gp): Iron Armbands of Power (Heroic Tier) (AV) *L3 (680 gp): +1 Vanguard Bastardsword (AV) *L2 (520 gp): +1 Dwarven Scale Armor (PHB) *L2 (520 gp): +1 Cloak of Resistance (PHB) *L2 (520 gp): +1 Farbond Spellblade Bastardsword (AV2) I would like the Vanguard weapon first then the Dwarven Scale and Cloak of Resistance. After that I don't mind at all. Mini Stat Block Stats BRL="http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Krav_%28Llama_Bill%29"KravRL/B - Dragonborn Warlord color=silversize=1Racial Features: Draconic Heritage, Dragon Breath, Dragonborn Fury/size/color color=silversize=1Class Features: Bravura Presence, Battlefront Leader, Inspiring Word/size/color Passive Perception 10, Passive Insight 10 AC 19, Fort 15, Reflex 13, Will 15 HP 25/25, Bloodied 12, Surge Value 14, Surges 9/9 Speed 5, Initiative +1 Action Points: 1/1, color=redSecond Wind/color At-Will Powers: color=GreenBrash Assault/color, color=greenDirect the Strike/color Encounter Powers: color=redBattlefront Shift/color, color=redDragon’s Breath/color, color=redVengeance is Mine/color, color=redInspiring Word/color, color=redInspiring Word/color Daily Powers: color=grayLamb to the Slaughter/color /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Re: the shield's skill penalty: That's fine, just be sure to remember it when should it ever apply. Approved. Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W